


［哈德］花樽与花

by TingYun0605



Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605
Summary: NC-17，ABO，有dirty talk





	［哈德］花樽与花

“你他妈能不能快点，疤头？”德拉科粗喘着脱下外套，把它狠狠地掷在地上。

有求必应屋按照他们的要求变出了一张柔软的大床，空气里omega的花汁味越来越浓郁。

“我还以为你会至少感谢一下我刚刚才在魁地奇赛场上救了你的命这件事呢，雪貂。”哈利皱起眉头不甘示弱地与他斗嘴。

看德拉科的表情是恨不得施一个遗忘咒让两人都把这件事忘记，在发情期强撑上赛场，结果因为抑制贴失效而变得浑身乏力，最后差点从飞天扫帚上摔下来这种事情，足够哈利嘲笑他一整年了。

“闭嘴！要操我就赶快！我下午还有魔药课！”德拉科扯开自己的领带，恶狠狠地说。

“我对于你下午要去见哪个男人并不怎么感兴趣，马尔福。”哈利冷冰冰地说，他抬起德拉科的长腿，剥掉对方所有的衣物，只留下一双棉质白袜，这使德拉科看上去纯情又色情。

“湿得这么厉害。”哈利瞧了一眼内裤上晕开的水渍，手指探向omega流水翕张的后穴：“在飞天扫帚上就这么湿了吗，那时你在想什么，关于你的竞争对手一会儿会如何贯穿你饥渴淫荡的小洞？”

“你这该死的疤头！”德拉科的脸因发情的高热红得厉害，凶巴巴地朝他怒吼，却因为周身被浓烈的alpha信息素覆盖而显得气势不足。众人口中的圣人波特在床上是个满口荤话的伪君子，而德拉科偏偏每次都会因为这些淫词浪语而感到更加兴奋。

哈利笑了笑，神秘人留在他体内的斯莱特林成分在遇到一个真正的斯莱特林王子时展露无遗。他将德拉科的腿高高抬起，灵活的舌头从精致的脚踝一路向上舔过去，留下一道发亮的水痕。金发男孩漂亮的阴茎高高挺立，前端渗透着亮晶晶的透明液体，哈利张开嘴巴含住他的欲望，熟稔地吮吸，故意发出很大的声响。这不是哈利第一次在德拉科发情期的时候抚慰他了，情欲就像吃饭、运动、睡眠，原是必需品，所以总是难以被怪罪。而两人虽然平日里总是针尖对麦芒，但谁也想不到他们的肉体有无与伦比的契合程度。

德拉科没过多久就缴械投降，哈利张开嘴让他眼睁睁看着自己的东西充满了死对头的口腔，然后被全数吞了进去。

“你就是个流氓。”德拉科忿忿地说。

哈利挑起眉毛，并没有反驳，他躺到德拉科身边，勃起的性器擦过金发男孩的脸颊。德拉科皱着眉头翻了翻眼，却还是伸出粉嫩的舌头着迷地舔舐着那根即将给他带来无上欢愉的阴茎。

哈利的信息素闻起来像火热的烈酒，与德拉科馥郁芬芳的花汁味相互碰撞，又相互交融。

德拉科深受信息素的潜移默化，肉穴又无法自制地淌出一股淫水，在他还不敢肯定哈利有没有发现的时候，一条温热的舌头伸入了他的屁股，模拟性交的频率淫靡地抽插着，发出粘腻羞耻的水声。哈利含住了德拉科的小洞，舌头四处游走作乱，双手把两瓣雪白的臀肉揉成各种形状，力道过大甚至留下了红印。

“你好甜。”哈利吻了吻德拉科不断翕张的肉穴，摆动身体让性器在德拉科的口腔里顶了顶，满足地瞧见金发贵族脸上屈辱而痛苦的表情后，他抽出已经被舔得水淋淋的阴茎。

德拉科意犹未尽地吞咽口水，自觉将身体趴下来，腰往下塌，像一只发情的母狗一样高高抬起屁股蹭着自己已经服务过的性器。哈利没有立刻动作，他的手掌揉着德拉科的臀尖，一路抚过腰窝和背脊，双手揪住两颗红樱不紧不慢地揉弄。

“波特……”德拉科感觉到哈利巨怪般的阴茎在他臀缝里摩擦，但迟迟不肯插进去，在情热和alpha信息素的催化下他流了更多的水。他忍不住不断地摇摆屁股请求被插入，像一个求欢的廉价娼妓。

“这么欠操吗，骚货？”哈利突然发狠拧住德拉科的乳尖，龟头开始挤入窄小的肉洞，柱身随之顶进去，不一会儿就把德拉科淫荡贪吃的后穴塞得满满的。

“你他妈……”德拉科因为言语和身体的双重羞辱而青筋暴起，但他吸得紧紧的后穴又向他强调他现在有多爽。该死的波特熟知他每一个敏感点，坏心眼地浅浅擦过而刻意忽视它们，德拉科忍不住把手伸向后穴揉弄着穴口的皱褶，盼望哈利能进入得多一点，好好欺负一下他的敏感点。

看到德拉科吃瘪服软大大满足了哈利身为一个被情欲支配的alpha巨大的虚荣心，他有些怜惜地给身下喘息得厉害的omega一个安抚性的吻，他感觉到德拉科的后背突然绷得更紧了。

德拉科可爱的小动作取悦了在情事上格外恶劣的救世之星，他一手抚慰着德拉科重新挺立的阴茎，一手逗弄对方已经被亵玩到充血肿大的乳头。性器九浅一深富有技巧地抽插着，肉穴已经从粉红色变成了成熟的艳红色，穴肉可怜地向外翻出，囊袋拍打在雪白的臀部上，留下显眼的红痕。

德拉科的叫声变得越发甜腻，哈利按住德拉科精瘦的腰，发狠向里顶弄，龟头顶开了生殖腔，粗长的阴茎进入到一个更加湿软的地方。德拉科的乳头胀大了一圈，被玩得又酥又疼，哈利笑着问他：“等我再多操你几次，这里是不是会变得像姑娘一样，又软又大，可能还会出奶？”

“你想都别想！”德拉科的耳机红得滴血，肉穴却绞得更加紧了，淫液从里面一股脑流出来，浇湿了哈利深埋在内的阴茎。

“你明明很想让我这么羞辱你，是不是，马尔福？”哈利爽得头皮发麻，越发大力干他：“你的屁股生来就该被男人操，没有哪个alpha能抵挡住想你这么淫荡的骚货，你就像一条只会吃鸡巴的小母狗，没有精液根本活不下去。”

连哈利自己都没有意识到他在说什么，高度融合的信息素也许同时中和了迷情剂和致幻剂的成分，只能让人沉浸在无限美好的肉欲里，言辞上的凌辱只是调情的一部分，用来把感官无限刺激扩大。多少甜言蜜语，假意真情，都不一定比得上一句令人脸红心跳的荤话管用

“既然你是这么认为的，那你还等什么。”德拉科的声音沙哑极了，在哈利听来也性感极了。哈利全然忘却“他认为”指的是什么，只知道他想要标记这个英俊刻薄的omega的欲望前所未有地强烈。他也确实这么做了，几十下抽插以后，他在德拉科体内彻底成结，大股大股滚烫的精液冲刷着脆弱的内壁，让德拉科大脑一片空白，几乎缺氧，只能任凭自己跌入无休无止的高潮里。

“你会怀孕吗？给我生一个小宝宝好不好？”哈利抱紧他，近乎缠绵地吻着他的嘴唇。

德拉科躲不开密集的亲吻，只好黏黏糊糊地接受了，脸上虽然装作不开心，眼底却是愉悦的：“你再瞎说我就不客气了。”

“什么不客气，对我的肉棒不客气？你想夹得再紧一点吗？那我确实受不了了。”

马尔福少爷微笑着骂了句脏话，还没等气消，又和他的死对头滚到了一起去。

花樽转鲜花，鲜花爱花樽，琐碎又风趣。

END


End file.
